The Secret of Ron DeLite
by SimmyC
Summary: Acquitted as Mask DeMasque, Desirée and Ron now live happily ever after. Or do they? Desirée discovers a secret about Ron that will change everything.


-OMG SimmyC! Another new fic?

The Secret of Ron DeLite - A Phoenix Wright Story

-Yes, another new fic. And yes… the reason reason why it exist, is the same as my 'previous' new fic. Again, I actually wrote, well, started to write this one two years ago. Didn't get around to finishing chapter 1 till now. Does this excuse the fact that I haven't updated my older current fics? No it does not. Do I have an excuse for that? Yes. But none that would satisfy whatever remaining fans I have. To be frank, as I got better, the longer it is to write. Not to mention, it's hard to hold inspiration for a fic (like Fullmetal Evangelion) which is planned to be quite long. Still, I have NOT abandoned those fics. I will finish them eventually.

-But in the meantime, you'll have to suffer through yet another new fic by me.

-Disclaimer, I do not own the characters or settings. If asked by rich people in suits, this story will be gone.

* * *

MaskóDeMasque's Hid… Ron and Desirée DeLite's Home

A new stone was about to be turned. At least, that was what she told herself. Desirée DeLite, a woman, wearing a red motorcycle jacket with a white fluffy neck line, with matching red goggles, large round earrings, and knee high red books, unlocked and opened the door to her home. A home she shared with her husband, who was recently acquitted of murder.

Her husband, Ron DeLite (who she affectionately called Ronnie), a lowly security officer, at least, at the time that she met him, was a man she loved with all her heart. While she despised criminals, she made an exception with him. While it had been proven that he was not the murderer, it was also shown that he was actually MaskóDeMasque. Infamous thief that stole some of the rarest, and expensive jewelry out there. It was something she had no idea was going on.

Never mind the fact that her cluttered home she shared with him could be called a shrine to MaskóDeMasque. Which would have made him suspicious right there.

Unbeknownst to her, one of the reasons why he stole those items was to satisfy her very expensive taste. Something she has yet to give any thought about, and was not important issue at the moment. Her love was able to over look Ron's crime since, she reasoned, he was a 'good' criminal that warned his victims ahead of time. Unlike the real murderer, who simply killed his victim without any prior warning.

Of course, the real reason for overlooking that defect, he was the one that saved her life all that time ago. He may not seem like it, but he was the one that stood up against muggers at knife point. It was love at first sight you could say. Granted, an outside observer would have noted that Ron was on the verge of pissing his pants when he confronted the criminals with his shirking high voice telling them to stop it, but the fact remained, she escaped unharmed due to this wonderful mousy man.

Her auburn hair flowed freely under her goggles and a bright smile graced her face. Her Ronnie was taking a shower it seemed as she heard the running water beyond the bathroom door. While they have been married for quite some time, she did find it unusual that her Ronnie would not get that intimate with her. True, Ron DeLite was not a man to take the initiative so to speak. But even after being married for this long, they still have not gone past kissing. Much less, having seen him naked at all. This was quite unusual even for him. Desirée would simply pass it off as Ronnie being his typical, if a bit, excessively shy self. But one way or the other, that was going to change tonight. 'Oh Ronnie! Today, we will be one!'

She tiptoed up towards the bathroom door. She could not wait to hold Ronnie in her arms tonight, and not to mention, all the other naughty things she could be doing for him. She noted the simple locking mechanism on the door. There was a small hole where a pen point could fit would an emergency ever arise that needed the bathroom door to be opened. Oh, what a joyous surprise waited for him when she would burst through the door.

***Click***

"Heheh." Desirée placed her hand on the door's handle and began to turn it slowly. "Oh Ronnie Poo! I'm coming in!"

"No!" A terrified voice shrieked on the other side. "Don't come in!"

That gave Desirée even more incentive to burst right in. Once the door handle was turned all the way, she forcefully swung the door wide open. Her smile as bright as ever.

…

…

…

"!!!"

Phoenix Wright & Co. Law Office

"…and then Zvarri! The burger was gone." Maya, black haired girl, wearing her traditional kimono, and a necklace with a Megatama on it, looked at Phoenix with her bright innocent smile. "I didn't realize I was that hungry until I stepped into the burger joint. If you had brought a bit more money, I could have ordered two more."

The last trial had ended a few short weeks ago. Strange one at that as well. The defendant, Ron DeLite confessed to being MaskóDeMasque after the Fey's sacred Urn was stolen. Phoenix proved that he could not have been the one to steal that Urn, and was acquitted of being the infamous thief. Only to be accused of murder on a seemingly separate crime shortly afterwards. The end result was Phoenix taking up that case, and in the end, proved Ron DeLite was not a murderer either. It was actually all the work of one Luke Atmey, self proclaimed 'Master Detective' who murdered Kane Bullard, CEO of the security firm that Ron DeLite used to work for. Apparently Kane Bullard discovered that Luke Atmey was the one that was pulling the strings of MaskóDeMasque. Luke Atmey then lured Ron DeLite to the office where Kane Bullard was murdered, and in turn, expected Ron to be arrested that night for the murder of Kane Bullard. However, Ron was saved, ironically enough, by an incompetent security guard, and of course, some flaws in Luke Atmey's plan. Luke Atmey had planned to pose as MaskóDeMasque in order to throw suspicion off of himself that he was the murderer. However, a broken vase, spilled paint, and one perceptive lawyer all led to his downfall.

The irony here was that Ron DeLite really was MaskóDeMasque before Luke Atmey attempted to pose as said criminal. And due to the legal system's double jeopardy law, he was free to go without the risk of facing any prosecution as ever being MaskóDeMasque.

And given that the case just ended a few weeks earlier, some lingering effects remained. One that was getting on the nerves of a certain spiky haired lawyer.

"Maya, you can stop saying Zvarri all the time," Phoenix said as he drooped his head. "I mean, it was the murderer that kept using it anyways."

"Well yeah, it was that murderer that used it a lot." Maya admitted as she stared at Phoenix. "But it's still a cool saying." She countered. She gave a wry smile. "Who knows? If I keep using it, I can 'clean up' the image of that word."

"I seriously doubt it." Phoenix said. Causing the spirit medium girl to frown deeply at him. "After all, you're going against the 'Famous Ace Detective'."

"Oh that reminds me." Maya eyed Phoenix with a grin. "The bank called. They were getting tired of paying forty three cents to tell you that you have seventeen cents in your bank account."

Phoenix frowned. As successful and famous as he was getting in the courthouse, that did not translate into financial success. Did not help matters that the last client he had, Ron DeLite, was not only an out of work security guard, but the way he earned a living after he was fired was by stealing other people's property. And that cash, which was not legal in the first place, was used mostly to satisfy his wife's materialistic desires. "And you expected me to have brought more money to the burger joint?"

"Well I don't know." Maya said as she placed a fist to the right side of her cheek and looked thoughtful in the air. "Maybe you have a secret Swiss Bank Account that is loaded with cash."

"Don't get your hopes up." Phoenix said, hoping to bring Maya back down to reality. "After all, if I had a secret Swiss Bank Account, you'd think I could afford more suits."

"So you're not one of those people that have hundreds of the same style suits in their closets," Maya said as she recalled an old comedy series about a spy who had a closet full of the same style suits. "Wow Nick. And I just thought you lacked fashion."

'Coming from a woman that wears the same thing everyday.' Phoenix sighed at the irony of the statement.

**Screeeeeeeeeeeeeetch!**

Phoenix and Maya both stared at the window as the loud sound interrupted their little banter. It appeared someone was speeding down the street, and made a sudden stop in front of the law office.

And someone that drove up to them in a motorcycle.

This was followed by a thumping noises that grew louder until it reached the front door of Wright and Co. Law firm.

"Nicky boy," A distraught woman said.

Phoenix and Maya both stared blankly at the woman. Both instantly recognizing the fire red jacket wearing woman in front of them.

"Miss DeLite," Phoenix said recognizing the woman that burst through the door. His eyes wide by the sudden intrusion. "Umm… what brings you here?"

"It's… it's… it's about Ronnie!" Desirée placed a hand on her chest. A drop of sweat streaked down her face.

Maya's eyes widened. "Wait! Don't tell me he's stealing again?!"

"No! That's not it!" Desirée quickly replied.

"He's not caught up in another murder is he," Phoenix said the next logical thing. After all, he had to admit quite a few of his clients and friends have a tendency to get into trouble. Resulting in another false accusation of being guilty of a crime, usually murder in his case.

"That's not it either!" Desirée spoke up. "It's because he's a…"

"Oh that's good!" Maya clapped her hands together as a big smile appeared on her face. "It's good to know he's not a criminal! Again."

"He's a… He's a…" Desirée said.

"He's a…?" Phoenix repeated. Unsure he was going to like the answer.

"He's a SHE!" Desirée finally said.

…

…

…

"He's a what?!" Phoenix and Maya said in unison.

"Ronnie is a she!" Desirée repeated.

Phoenix swallowed, "I don't think I heard you correctly. I thought you said that, Ron DeLite is a… she?" Phoenix rubbed the back of his head.

"That's exactly what I said!" Desirée said. "It… it wasn't exactly something I wanted to discover either!"

"So wait… the guy that we thought looked kinda girly … is actually a girl," Maya reluctantly said.

"I thought it was just boyish cute and all." Desirée said as more sweat poured down her face. "I didn't think that it was because he was… was… he wasn't even a he!"

Phoenix slowly approached the increasingly distraught woman. "Um… you sure that you weren't mistaken?"

"I am not mistaken! There is no way I could miss…" Desirée bit the tips of her gloves. "That! The lack of that!"

"That?" Maya said looking thoughtful. "What is 'that' and why does Ron lacking it mean he's a she?"

"Umm…" Phoenix's face reddened. "Something I'll tell you later?" Phoenix wondered if Maya was really that naïve or she's just acting. Not that he had reason to question her, and hoped not to be the one to show her what Desirée meant.

"Well…" Maya tapped her mouth. "You always said you wanted to live an exciting life! This is pretty exciting you have to admit!"

"Yes but…" Desirée clinched her fist. "This isn't the excitement I was looking for!"

Phoenix quickly looked from side to side. "Um… I… so… what are you doing here? I know it's shocking to discover Ron is a… she. But why come here?"

Desirée's expression changed to a smile. "Isn't it obvious? I need a lawyer to represent me for the divorce proceedings!"

"…so what does that have to do with me?" Phoenix reluctantly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm a criminal defense attorney. Not a family lawyer."

"But Nicky boy…" Desirée pleaded. "You're the only lawyer I know and trust!"

"But…"

"Come on Nick!" Maya pouted. "Aren't you going to take up this poor woman's cause? Though come to think of it…" Maya looked up thoughtfully. "I wonder what will happen to Ron…"

"Screw that bastard!" Desirée said. Her eyes burning with hate. "He… SHE lied to me for years! I'm going to take every single dime that lying bitch has!"

"…knowing Ron, he shouldn't have much in terms of assets either," Phoenix said to himself. He turned to Desirée. "But still, I…"

"Nicky!" A bright smiling spiky haired man with a goatee appeared at the doorway. "The new Steel Samurai show is happening at the park and we should…" The man saw Desirée. "What the Hell are you doing Nick?!" His eyes wide in shock and horror.

"…Larry. What are you doing here," Phoenix said as another intruder to his once peaceful office appeared.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?!" Larry Butz clinched his fist. "No, the question should be what are you doing?! Trying to hit on a married woman!"

"What?" Phoenix sunk his head at Larry's accusation. "That's not it…"

"How could you Nick? I thought better of you." Larry cried streams of tears. "And to think you're stealing a hot babe like her away from that poor man. You're despicable Nick!"

"Except her husband isn't a man." Maya said with her mouth half covered.

"A threesome?" Larry's eyes widened. "You're even worse than I thought!"

"…wha… wha… WHAT?!" Phoenix shot back. "How the Hell did you make that connection?"

"Wow Nick. I knew you were desperate, but I didn't think you were that desperate." Maya stared at him with a wry smile on her face.

"Not you too!" Phoenix face palmed.

"Hey. What's with all this noise?"

"Nngh." Phoenix's face contorted as another intruder entered the office.

"Oh. Even Detective Gumshoe is here!" Maya clapped once and nodded.

"Yeah. I was wondering what all the fuss is about. I didn't realize it was so lively in here Nick." The ragged detective said as he entered the office. "Guess I should visit more often!"

"…it's not like that," Phoenix said. "Besides, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh that. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park to see the Steel Samurai show that's happening there," Gumshoe said.

"Hey, that's the exact same reason why I'm here," Larry said as he made a thumbs up directed towards Phoenix. "Come on! It'll be a blast!"

"Excuse me," Desirée said as she glared at the two intruders. "I was here first. And I have business with Nicky boy."

"You wanted to go see the Steel Samurai show too," Larry said. "If I knew that, I would have asked you babe!"

"No! That's not why I'm here," Desirée gritted her teeth before calming herself down. "I'm here to discuss about my pending divorce from my husband."

"What," Larry said, "But I thought you two were happily married?"

"…" Phoenix's head slumped. "You completely forgot what Maya said just a few moments ago?"

"Huh?" Larry looked confused for a moment. "I remember she said something about her husband being woman or something. No way! That girlish guy that's married to that hot babe over there is actually a woman?"

Gumshoe Smiled. "Oh, that guy? Yeah I knew he was a woman all along."

…

…

…

"Wait, you knew," Phoenix questioned.

"What?!" Desirée stared daggers at Gumshoe. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Hey! I didn't know any of you didn't know and wanted to know," Gumshoe said in his defense. "If I had known you wanted to know something you didn't know that you know now, I would have told you what I had known then so you would all know, now."

"…yeah. I guess that makes sense," Maya said.

'The blank stare you're giving us Maya tells otherwise,' Phoenix thought.

Larry looked thoughtful for a while. "Yeah I knew too!" Larry raised his thumb up.

"No you didn't," Phoenix said.

Larry closed his fist. "What?! You're calling me a liar Nick?!" Larry stared at Phoenix blankly. "How can you say I didn't know?"

"You mean besides the fact that just moments ago, you sounded surprised about that revelation?"

"Well, what if that was just an act? I didn't want to be disrespectful and all." Larry smiled. "I mean, there is nothing wrong with two hot babes getting married right?"

"But that wasn't what I wanted," Desirée said. "I expected to be married to a man!"

"…and that's not the issue anyways." Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Besides Larry, If you had known, you would have hit on Ron too."

"Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't." Larry looked at Phoenix. "…okay okay. I would have hit on her. I mean, she was pretty hot even when she was masquerading as a guy!"

"Hmph." Desirée looked up at the ceiling. "At least someone is amused by Ronnie's true gender."

"But you're still way hotter!" Larry winked at Desirée. "And since you're getting a divorce, I take it that means you're going to be free soon?"

"Larry, I don't think this is the time for that," Phoenix sighed. "Anyways…"

"So you'll do it Nicky boy?" Desirée jumped in. "You'll represent me right?"

"Um… about that…" Phoenix said before being interrupted.

"Come on Phoenix," Maya chimed in. "You can't just leave a woman out in the cold!" Maya pouted. "Even though it's like 80 degrees outside…"

"Yeah!" Larry said with a thumb up. "I'd never let a chick hanging!"

"But you're not the one that has to decide here," Phoenix pointed out.

"Well yeah but… come on," Larry winked at Phoenix. "When this is over, there will be two hot babes free. Come on Phoenix! Don't you think that is a worthy goal?"

"Ugh." Phoenix lowered his shoulder. "Uh…"

"I don't know what's going on," Gumshoe said. "But yeah! You should do it! Do whatever you lawyers do!"

"And I promise a big reward once I win against Ronnie!" Desirée smiled.

'Which won't be that big.' Phoenix thought. He sighed. "Okay okay! I get the hint. I'm not trained for this but, I'll take the case."

A collective "Yeah" rose up when Phoenix relented.

Desirée hugged Phoenix and kissed him on his cheek. "I promise it'll be worth it Nicky Boy!"

Phoenix's face reddened. "Uh… yeah!" When Desirée stopped hugging him, he turned to her. "So, when is the trial?"

"Hmm." Desirée looked thoughtful. "Tomorrow at noon."

"Wha..what what?!" Phoenix dropped his head.

"Hey! That's even better!" Larry smiled. "Sooner the better right Nick?"

Maya clapped. "I'm so happy! Nick finally found some more work."

"Uh… yeah." Gumshoe said. "So can we finally go to that Steel Samurai show in the park?"

"Oh yeah!" Maya smiled. "If we hurry, we'll get the best seats! And if the Hot Dog stand is still there, we can have a ton of hot dogs!"

"Oh yeah!" Gumshoe smiled. "I love Hot Dogs! I just… need to borrow some cash from someone."

"That's okay, Nick will pay for it all! Right Nick," Maya said.

"Yeah! Let's all go!" Larry chimed in. He turned to Desirée. "Wanna come too?"

"Well, I guess I can go…" Desirée said. "It isn't like I have anything better to do right now. I certainly can't go home now. So what do you think Nicky Boy? Nicky Boy?"

Phoenix dropped his head. Desirée patted Phoenix's head.

* * *

----------

End of Chapter 1

Just so you know, I have started an update on my LONG delayed updates for my existing fics. But finishing even those updates will take time. After all, trying to kick my muse and inspiration back to life isn't an easy task. But I will get to them! Eventually.

-Next Chapter- The Trial begins! What madness will ensure? Until then later!


End file.
